


人间烟火

by ImKitty_Litter



Category: Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImKitty_Litter/pseuds/ImKitty_Litter
Summary: 罗根&劳拉父女亲情向小甜饼





	人间烟火

*设定是罗根的治愈因子奇迹般地恢复了，他活了下来，和宝贝女儿一起过着平静又幸福的生活（醒醒吧）  
*罗根的职业依旧是出租车司机

 

在一起生活不久之后罗根就发现了劳拉对于食物超乎寻常的热爱。

在罗根的努力下，劳拉慢慢地改掉了许多以往养成的乖戾的坏习惯。她不再随意地拿走不属于自己的物品，不再稍不顺遂就亮出一对尖利的小爪子，不再用尖声叫嚷表达自己的观点——对罗根来说这实在是再好不过了。可他发现，无论如何，他或劳拉都无法改掉她那近乎野蛮的进食习惯——虽然早已不再用手抓取食物，可劳拉挥舞刀叉的动作总带着点恶狠狠的意味。吃饭的时候劳拉的眼睛从不看自己的盘子，她的目光总是牢牢地锁住盛着沙拉的大碗或是装满了炖菜的大锅，即使已经吃得饱饱的——罗根发誓自己看见她薄薄的T恤衫下正慢慢地隆起一个小肚子，劳拉的眼神却永远保持着饥饿。他默默地看着劳拉大口大口地咀嚼着一块五分熟的牛肉，稀薄的浅红色液体从她的嘴角溢出来，女孩没有停下叉起下一块牛肉的动作，她用一根手指干脆地抹去那些汤水，然后把它塞进嘴里吮吸起来——劳拉吃饭的样子让他想到一匹离群的小母狼，一举一动里都带着兽性的纯然的喜悦。

而这背后的原因，罗根再清楚不过了。实验室里长大的劳拉极少接触正常的食物，大剂量的葡萄糖、氨基酸和维生素构成她的一日三餐。好心的护士们偶尔会冒着风险为像她一样的孩子烤一些小点心，这对他们来说已经是最为奢侈的享受了。对食物的渴望已经和杀戮的能力一样牢牢地镌刻进劳拉的骨骼，与普通人相比，对于终于过上平静生活的女孩来说，进食的意义仍然更接近对求生本能的满足，而不是消遣或是享乐。

大门开合的声响打断了罗根的思绪。劳拉的身影从门缝里闪进来，她把书包轻巧地甩在地上，径直走过罗根，打开冰箱，拿出一盒牛奶，一口气灌下去——她的眼睛亮闪闪的，双颊通红，乱糟糟的头发挡住了左眼，新鲜的汗水沿着脖颈滑进她的T恤衫。罗根知道劳拉又去踢足球了，从运动天分和能力上来说，绝大多数同龄男生都不是劳拉的对手。她捏扁了纸盒扔进垃圾桶，用手背潦草地擦了擦嘴，满足地呼出一口气。罗根瞟了眼垃圾桶，挑起一边眉毛——劳拉一口气喝光了一盒一升装的冰牛奶。

“爸爸，晚上吃什么？”罗根抬起下巴点了点餐桌。色拉是超市里的半成品，炖菜是加热即食的快餐，面包来自他无意中路过的一间面包房——罗根知道劳拉从来不对自己料理生活的能力报以太多期待，这已经是他能够做到的最好的程度了。身边的女孩发出一声小小的欢呼：“我喜欢牛肉炖菜！”而罗根只是无奈地笑了笑——他知道女孩喜欢任何一种食物。他拍了拍劳拉的后背：“快去洗手。”

罗根坐着，并没有吃东西，他沉默地看着劳拉和以往任何一天一样野蛮地挥舞着刀叉，头也不抬地吃着，小脑袋一点一点地对面前的食物表达无声的赞美。这世界上有太多这孩子没机会体验的东西了——幸福的童年，爸爸妈妈的怀抱，甚至是一顿来自自家厨房的晚餐。罗根看着劳拉，她的身影在昏黄的灯光里显得格外小。罗根这才意识到即使保持着惊人的食量，劳拉依然是个瘦小的女孩。他看着锅里的炖菜，感到没来由的紧张和烦躁。程式化的菜品在他的嘴里完全失去了滋味。

第二天罗根买了本菜谱回家。这对他来说是一种折磨，不仅仅是货架上琳琅满目的菜谱让他眼花缭乱，周围的家庭主妇们诧异的眼光也让他非常烦躁。最终罗根在售货员的帮助下选了本《为青少年量身定制一百道佳肴》，和蔼的收银员试着与他闲聊：“是为您的孩子买的吗？”罗根潦草地点点头，只希望早点结束这场谈话。收银员笑眯眯地点点头：“您真是一位好爸爸。”一股无名的怒火突然涌上罗根的胸口，他大踏步走出了书店。

这天的晚饭和以往有些不一样。罗根坐在桌前，清了清嗓子掩饰自己的尴尬：“尝尝。”劳拉好奇地探头瞅着桌上的东西，皱起鼻子一个一个地闻过去——老实说，就连罗根自己也很难辨认出每道菜原本的模样了。烹饪对他来说太难了，罗根坚信菜谱上展示出的精美菜肴靠得并不是精确的火候或是原料配比，而是魔法。他看着劳拉开心地盛满了自己的盘子，一屁股坐下，像只小仓鼠似的用力咀嚼起来，也试探着尝了尝自己的手艺。绝对谈不上多么美味，但也不算太糟。他莫名其妙地紧绷着的心慢慢地放松下来。

之后的一周罗根在烹饪上下了不少功夫。他尝试了不少花样，而对每样食物劳拉都兴奋地照单全收。罗根揉揉酸疼的后颈，看着劳拉又一次添满自己的盘子，没有意识到自己的嘴角微微上扬了一个弧度。

“爸爸！”“……嗯？”“爸爸！”罗根在小手的推搡之下惊醒过来，屋里充满了呛鼻的浓烟，他很快就意识到源头是炉子上的煎锅。罗根从沙发上一跃而起，拎起那只已经烧得焦黑的煎锅扔进水池里，拧开龙头，烧黑了的铁锅马上冒出更多的浓烟，并且发出嘲笑一般的吱吱声响。罗根靠在水池上揉了揉眉心。亲自下厨烹饪就意味着更多的工作和更少的睡眠时间，而坚持了一个礼拜之后罗根终于对自己承认，这实在是一项艰苦的工作。他在烹饪的间隙睡着了，如果不是劳拉放学回家把他摇醒，他恐怕会点着整个房间。房间里的黑烟渐渐地散去，只留下脸上沾了污渍的劳拉和自己面面相觑。

女孩盯着他的脸，突然忍不住笑了起来。跳跃的笑音回荡在室内浓稠的空气里，不知怎么的这也感染了罗根，他也忍不住发出笑声。但空荡荡的感觉突然席卷了他，罗根很快就不再笑得出来——他突然意识到自己烦躁的根源。不仅仅是食物，这女孩的人生被各种不可控的因素掏出了一个又一个大窟窿，而罗根从不相信凭借他自己这颗破碎的心，他能把这些空洞一个一个地填满。他总是会搞砸一些事——就像他搞砸这顿晚餐，就像他拥有强大的力量，却无法阻止他在乎的人一个一个地远去。他回想自己对那位好心的收银员挥拳出击的冲动——他从不认为自己是个好爸爸，他永远都不会成为普通人口中的好爸爸。

巨大的沮丧和愤怒包围了他。“我做的菜实在是不怎么好吃，对吧？”劳拉笑了。“你做的菜很好吃，爸爸。我喜欢你总是把酱汁炖得很浓，和面包非常配；我也喜欢你总是把肉煎得有一些焦，我喜欢脆脆的感觉。”劳拉给了他一个非常聪明的答案，而这就是最好的答案了。罗根看着劳拉，在昏暗的房间里她仿佛自成一个小小的发光体，罗根的目光抚过她深色的长发，神采奕奕的眼睛和俏皮的小鼻子，突然感到一阵难以名状的酸楚。他发现自己很难不爱这个女孩，他将永远都渴望给予这个女孩最好的一切。

“我真的很喜欢你做的菜。”劳拉又一次开口，她的脸上带着一个仿佛藏着什么秘密似的笑容。“如果可以的话，我希望每天都吃你做的菜。可是，”她的脸上换上了一个更为狡黠的笑容：“今天晚上我们能定个披萨吗？我想要大号的披萨，加双份芝士和双份辣香肠。”

罗根靠在洗碗池上，胸腔里突如其来的软弱让他几乎难以站稳。他知道自己正感受着强烈的爱意引发的无能为力感，也对自己承认他确实老了，否则他不会放任这些杂乱的情绪就这样将他吞没。

可他对此甘之如饴。

罗根对着一脸期待的女孩轻轻地点了点头。

 

END.


End file.
